


Like a Cowboy

by Burgie



Series: Cen's Poly Pile AU [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Scott still feels bad about banging Ydris before his boyfriend, so he tries to make up for it.





	Like a Cowboy

Justin had told Scott that he didn't need to feel bad about letting Ydris take his 'ass virginity' (Scott's term, which Justin had managed to splutter out through laughter), that he wasn't jealous, that it really didn't matter. But, no matter how much he was reassured, no matter how much Rebecca reminded him that this is how things worked in their poly relationship, Scott still felt at least a little bad. And Justin knew it.

So Justin wasn't surprised at all when he walked into the Bangalow, called there by a text from Scott, to find his naked boyfriend reclining on the bed with a cowboy hat over his-

Justin snorted, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Sorry," said Justin, hiding a grin behind his hand while Scott scowled and crossed his legs, returning his cowboy hat back to his head.

"Laughter wasn't the response I was going for," said Scott, sounding petulant. Justin fought hard to keep a straight face as he looked at his boyfriend again.

"I really am sorry," said Justin. "Just, heh, a cowboy hat over your cock?"

"I was tryna seduce you," said Scott, picking at the blanket. "Guess that didn't work out, huh?"

"Hey, it's okay," said Justin, sitting on the bed beside Scott. "As virgins go, that seduction wasn't too bad. And hey, you've got plenty of time to learn how to seduce me." He winked.

"Guess Ydris makes anyone feel like a pathetic virgin next to him," said Scott. "Smooth bastard."

"You're not wrong," said Justin. "Damn, what I'd give to get into his pants."

"Well, since he's not around... what about getting into me?" said Scott, trying to smile seductively. "My pants, I mean. Ah, fuck." He rubbed his hand over his face, knocking his hat off and placing it on the bed beside him. "I fucked that one up." Justin smiled.

"No you didn't," said Justin, leaning in and giving Scott a kiss. Scott returned it, glad that his boyfriend didn't mind the slip-up. He probably found it adorable, which ordinarily would have further upset Scott, but this time, he didn't mind so much.

"Guess I am eager," said Scott, his lips brushing Justin's cheek.

"I'm flattered," said Justin. "I thought you'd want more of Ydris before you decided to try me."

"I figured he deserves a break," said Scott, shrugging. "And I owe it to ya and... s'not like I haven't been thinkin' about it since ya first, y'know..." Justin smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"There is one more thing, though," said Justin as he unbuckled his belt. Scott stared at him, watching the action.

"What's that?" asked Scott.

"I always pictured you being a top," said Justin, starting to unbutton his shirt. Scott couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the bulge in Justin's underwear, though he did make a noise of question. "Since, y'know, you're bi and a Buttergood."

"I get the bi thing but what's my family got to do with it?" asked Scott.

"Well, you know, the Buttergoods always like being in control," said Justin.

"Yeah, I guess I was always a top with the ladies," said Scott. "Cept Becca. She really changed everything. Then I discovered I liked takin' it in the ass. Guess I was always missing out with all those girls."

"Definitely," said Justin, finally freeing his cock from his underwear. Scott stared, awed, his cock almost painful with how hard it was. Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around the tip of Justin's cock. Justin moaned, his fingers curling in Scott's hair while Scott's tongue flicked around the tip and he took Justin's cock a little deeper into his mouth.

"Think my spit will work as lube?" asked Scott, removing his lips from Justin's cock to speak.

"Ha, no," said Justin. "But don't worry, we always keep some here. Along with condoms and everything else."

"It's a well-stocked Bangalow," said Scott, leaning back to stroke his cock while Justin got off the bed and sought out lube and a condom. Mostly just to avoid mess now, they all tested regularly to ensure that there were no diseases or infections running around.

When Justin returned, Scott was more than ready.

"So, should I assume the position or what?" asked Scott.

"I've thought of a way for you to top while bottoming," said Justin. He sat on the bed, legs spread slightly, and rolled the condom on over his cock.

"How?" asked Scott, watching him with interest. Justin patted his thigh.

"I'll get you ready first," said Justin. He laughed. "Got a little ahead of myself there. You can tell I'm always a bottom."

"A bottom when we've got Connie among us?" asked Scott with a snort. Justin blushed, getting to work stretching Scott open and lubing him up once Scott had made his way over to him. Scott hummed with pleasure as Justin worked, very much enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers inside him. And soon, he knew, it would be something bigger. Much bigger.

"I think you're ready now," said Justin after managing to slip a few fingers inside. He added some more lube, though, just to be on the safe side. "If I'd asked you when you were ready, you'd end up in the emergency room."

"Eh," said Scott, shrugging. He didn't even care about the jibe right now, entirely focused on what was going to happen next.

"Now you can come and take a seat," said Justin, the teasing tone in his voice causing Scott's cock to throb. Scott crawled towards him, trying to make it look sexy but probably utterly failing, and tried to position himself above Justin's cock. He looked down at it, silent as he concentrated.

Justin helped, though, holding his cock still and guiding Scott onto it until at last, Scott started to slide down onto him.

"Fuck," Scott panted, gripping Justin's shoulders. "Never thought it could feel tighter."

"Did I stretch you open enough?" Justin worried, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's just the position," said Scott. He had no idea if that was true or not, but oh well. He continued down, slowly, almost painfully so, and stopped when he couldn't take anymore.

"Show me how much of a cowboy you really are," said Justin, heat entering his gaze as he started to thrust up. Scott was startled into a moan before he finally realised that he had to do some work here too. He began to move up and down on Justin's cock, the same way that he'd been ridden before. Unlike before, though, this time, almost every movement was controlled by him. He could decide how fast, how deep, how hard, he could decide to tease if he wanted or if he wanted to just ride Justin to orgasm before flopping against him and allowing his boyfriend to just fuck him silly.

"Shoulda kept my hat on," said Scott as he wrapped his legs around Justin's hips and started to move up and down a bit faster. Justin moaned, bucking his hips up, which caused a chain reaction of moaning and thrusting from both of them.

"Hmm, that would be a sexy look," said Justin. "Though the view isn't bad at the moment either."

Scott grinned, increasing his pace so that he could get more friction, more of that delightful sensation. That and he had to find the right spot, of course. He knew it was around here somewhere, though Justin hadn't managed to find it while fingering him open.

"Maybe I should give you a run for your money," said Justin, bucking his hips up with a little more force this time.

"I do like a challenge," said Scott, bringing his hips down to meet Justin's. It was almost too deep, but that was when he felt it. That tingling. He'd begun to suspect that the wonderful feeling from before had just been because he'd been fucked by a magician, but no, here it was, beginning to just faintly tingle on the edges. Scott wanted more of it, despite the risk of hurting himself, so he began to take Justin's cock in deeper. Justin saw, though, and stopped his thrusting, content to let Scott fuck himself while he watched.

"This is a lot better than I imagined, I've gotta say," said Justin, unable to take his eyes away from how Scott writhed, how sweat glistened on his chest (waxed, of course, Scott was nothing if not vain), how Scott's face showed all of the pleasure that he was feeling as he rode Justin deeper and thrust his hips to get the right spot.

"Yes, there it is, fuck, yes," Scott moaned, talking more to himself than to anyone else. The sound of him, the sheer sight of how completely undone Scott was becoming, made Justin even more aroused and he thrust his hips up, losing himself in it and forgetting about his fears of hurting Scott.

When Scott cried out, Justin thought that it was in pain and started to pull out, apologising. But Scott stopped him.

"No, don't, that's exactly what I needed," said Scott, his eyes dark with lust. "Fuck, I just needed you to move and... fuck, we found it." As he continued to move his hips to hit that spot again, he wondered if he might be able to recreate this with a dildo. There were plenty here, after all (all cleaned after use or the filthy person had to buy a new one), so he'd have time to practice. But right now, he wanted Justin to be the one to bring him over that edge, wanted to spill his seed all over Justin's stomach, wanted, oh, god-

"You look so hot right now," said Justin, putting his hands on Scott's bony hips and thrusting up. Scott cried out again, his fingers digging into Justin's biceps. "I'd be masturbating to the sight if I wasn't already, y'know, in you."

"Fuck," Scott moaned, pleasure thrilling through him now. That seemed to be his favourite word at the moment. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Justin." At least he said the right name. All that day, and leading up to it, he'd worried that he'd say the wrong name, that he'd call out Ydris' name instead of Justin's.

"You're so damn sexy, Scott," said Justin, pulling Scott down to impulsively kiss him. "So, so damn sexy." Scott's back arched, his body almost going into overload as that one motion sent sparks shooting through his body. The pressure that had been building in his gut, in his cock, suddenly exploded, spilling cum over Justin's stomach, just like Scott had imagined. He only saw it when he opened his eyes, though, looking down between them.

"Fuck," Scott panted, feeling limp against Justin. "That was amazing. You're amazing." He kissed Justin's cheek, his short beard grazing the sensitive skin of Justin’s cheek. But if Justin minded, he didn't say anything.

"Want me to finish in you?" asked Justin, worried about Scott again now that his boyfriend wasn't so turned on.

"Yeah," said Scott, sitting back up and moving his hips. There was the smallest bit of pain, but Scott ignored it, instead continuing to ride Justin. "Just not too deep."

"I thought that might be an issue," said Justin. He began to thrust shallowly, the friction and the memory of Scott's actions enough to bring him to orgasm after only a few strokes. Scott shuddered in pleasure while Justin bucked up beneath him, riding out his orgasm until finally, Justin's eyes opened again and he gazed into the adoring eyes of his boyfriend.

"Oh my god," Scott murmured, curling up beside his boyfriend on the bed after painfully removing himself from Justin’s now-limp cock. He nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek. "I think I prefer the other way, but this was nice." Justin rubbed Scott's back.

"Don't worry, you are still pretty new to this," said Justin. "You'll get used to it in time. And soon, you'll be taking dick like the best of them." Scott laughed, his body shaking against Justin.

"We'll be havin' that threesome with Ydris in no time," said Scott.

"And if your ass is sore tomorrow, I promise not to say 'I told you so'," said Justin, smirking. Scott looked down, not meeting Justin's gaze. Of course he knew.

"I won't hold it against you," said Scott. "You only gave me what I wanted, I'm the one who went too deep. But hey, I'm not bleedin' out or anything so... I call this a success."

"Good," said Justin, giving him a kiss.


End file.
